Dragon Ball Z: A New Story
by Hinkai
Summary: With the androids on their way, can the Z fighters defeat them with a new fighter? New enemies, new friends. REUPLOADED!
1. Prolouge

** Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters besides Hinkai**

**Author: I hope you guys will enjoy this fanfic I made it myself!**

** Hinkai: Kami,you didn't have to scream like that.**

**Author: Sorry**

"Hinkai! Do you mind getting firewood for us?" asked a elderly man with short white hair and wearing a weird outfit.

"Sure!" said a very excited little boy no older then 10. His hair was a bit to the side but still a little spikey,(If you have ever played Ultimate Tenkaichi, the hair I'm talking about is the bed hair.), His onyx eyes were full of happiness and excitement. He always loved getting firewood because he would get into the woods and make new friends, animal friends that is.

"Such a good boy, if only your parents were here, they would have been so...Hinkai?" Asked the elderly man. When he turned around, No one was there. "Just like his father."

Running at full speed into the woods, Hinkai was too happy to notice something in front of his feet to make him fall. At first he was in pain but then he was angry. "DAMN TAIL!" screamed Hinkai while powering up. "I guess Grandpa was right, I should tie my tail around my waist." He relaxed while powering down.

After getting the firewood, he decided to train for a little while. "Might as well train, i got my firewood a little too fast." exclaimed Hinkai putting his index finger to his head. "Arg,but I don't have a training partner! Hmph!" Soon after thinking to himself, he heard a loud roar and turned around. He noticed a T-Rex a few feet away from him looking angry. "Hey,do you wanna be my sparring partner?" Asked Hinkai. As soon as the T-Rex was about roar again, Hinkai punched him square in the nose. The T-Rex stood in awe then started to run away while grabbing his nose. "Hey! Come back i'm not done with...aaawww man!" Said Hinkai pouting. "That wasn't fun... oh I forgot about the firewood." Said Hinkai picking up the wood. He soon started to walk to his village. '_If I don't hurry, Grandpa is gonna be really mad.' _Thought Hinkai, He soon got to his village in 5 seconds.

"Oh Hinkai, you finally got the wood, now we can eat." Said Hinkai's Grandfather. As soon as Hinkai heard eat, he started to drool. "Oh Hinkai that reminds me, there's gonna be some guests here tomorrow and the best thing is, they fight too."

"YESFINALLYASPARRINGPARTNERID ON'TNEEDTOFIGHTDINOSAURSANYMORE !" Shouted Hinkai in one breath. (Translation: yes finally a sparring partner I don't need to fight dinosaurs anymore.).

"So hurry up and eat so you can go to bed and tomorrow, you can train with the guests."

"I already finished eating Grandpa, so now I can go to..." Hinkai didn't get to finish his sentence when someone called his name.

"Hey Hinkai!"said a woman

"Hey Grandma, you need any help?" asked Hinkai staring at the elderly woman who was busy carrying 2 buckets of water.

"No dear i'm fine. But don't you need to go to bed? It's past your bed time?"

"Oh kami that's right! I need a good night rest before the guests come tomorrow." Said Hinkai running to his Grandfathers house. He put on his night clothes and sat on his bed. "I can't wait to see how strong they are." exclaimed Hinkai laying on his bed. He slowly drifted to sleep but thought of one thing before he slept. '_I hope they're not a threat.'_

**Author: I know it's a small chapter but it's my first time using fanfiction. I can't wait to ****write about when Hinkai meets Goku and the other Z fighters. Many of Hinkai's secrets will be revealed in the next chapter and MAYBE chapter 3. I will update next week I hope so see you guys next week! Until then!**


	2. Hinkai vs Vegeta

**Chapter 2**

** Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters besides Hinkai**

** Author: Sorry about Chapter 1 it's really short. It was my first time using fanfiction**

** Hinkai: yeah let's hope he doesn't make that mistake again *pounds fist into hand***

** Author: Oh crap...**

"Hinkai, come on it's morning." said Hinkai's Grandfather

"Mmmmm I smell pancakes." said a drowsy, still sleeping Hinkai

"That's because your Grandmother is cooking them right...huh?" asked Grandfather Hinkai, (That's what I'm gonna call him for now on), he couldn't finish what he was saying because a blur ran past him and went into the kitchen. He chuckled and walked to the kitchen. By the time he was done there, Hinkai was already devouring the pancakes and was on his 10th one. After millions of pancakes later, Hinkai was getting ready to see the 'guests'. He put on his Piccolo like uniform (I will explain later), and started to punch and kick the air.

"Listen Hinkai," said his grandfather "Don't go too hard on them, I don't want them to get hurt. You hear?"

"Oh I won't hurt them because I can sense them from here, there's one really strong one and i'm saving him for last." exclaimed Hinkai. " There's 7 of them, 3 of them are kinda weak, 1 of them is a kid, 1 of them feels so familiar, and the last 2 are strong."

"Oh really now?" asked Grandfather Hinkai

"That reminds me, I have to get my wristbands on. I'll be back in a minute!" Said Hinkai leaving. As soon as he was gone the 7 'guests' showed up. One of them had really spikey hair sticking out everywhere, Grandpa Hinkai knew that was Goku, and there was a little boy next to him, he also knew that's Goku's son but what caught his attention was that he was wearing the same outfit Hinkai had on. One man was short and had spikey hair but sticking up and had his arms folded while wearing sayian armor. The other man was really tall and had green skin and pointy ears and was wearing the same outfit the little boy and Hinkai had on. Then there was another short man, shorter then the other short one, but he was bald. Then another man had a third eye. One more man had scars on his face and his hair was a little long and spikey.

"Oh, so you are the guests or you not?" asked Grandpa Hinkai

"Yep, that's us!" said Goku "Wow look at all this space!"

"This should be perfect to train for the androids Goku." Said Piccolo not looking at him. '_That ki is so familiar I can't put a finger on it'_ thought Piccolo. Gohan noticed the look on his sensai's face.

"What's Wrong Mr. Piccolo?" asked Gohan

"Nothing, kid." replied Piccolo

"Well, feel free to use my land but I warn you my grandson is pretty strong for a boy his age." warned Grandpa Hinkai

"How strong is he?" asked Goku getting a little excited

"Don't waste your time on a boy kakarot." snarled Vegeta "Your fighting with me now, so focus on that."

"Yeah I guess your right. Well come on you guys lets go train!" said Goku flying to the empty field. Soon after, everyone started to train._ 'I know that's you Hinkai'_ Piccolo said thinking. All he can do his smirk waiting to see his long lost student.

**Author: I would stop it here but this chapter is getting good (for me, I don't know about ****you guys) so I will keep writing!**

"I got my wristbands Grandpa!" shouted Hinkai so his Grandfather can hear. Piccolo stopped and stared where the voice came from,He couldn't help but smile. Everyone stopped when they heard the voice. Gohan eyed Piccolo suspiciously because of his actions. '_Weird,' _Thought Gohan '_Mr. Piccolo never acted like this before. I guess he knows this person.'_

"Okay Grandpa I got them on, now let's..." Hinkai's voice trailed off after seeing Piccolo. "Mister Piccolo is that you?" asked Hinkai. Piccolo nodded and flew where Hinkai was.

"It's been a while kid." said Piccolo smirking. Hinkai started to hug Piccolos leg.

"It's been 3 years since I saw you and look I'm wearing the same outfit as you!" Said Hinkai so happy.

"So is my other student. Gohan come here." Ordered Piccolo pointing to Gohan. Gohan did what he was told and went next to Piccolo. He soon found himself staring at Hinkai, Hinkai did the same thing. The rest of the Z fighters just watched and stood in awe, except for Vegeta.

"I didn't know Piccolo had another student!" Argued Goku. Vegeta couldn't help but stare at the boy's TAIL.

"Hey kakarot." said Vegeta "Do you notice that thing wrapped around the boy's waist?" Goku saw where Vegeta was pointing and his eyes bulged out of his head.

"HE HAS A TAIL!" Shouted Goku

"WHAT!?" Asked Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien. Vegeta just smirked and thought '_This should be fun.'_

_ "_Hey kid!" shouted Vegeta. Hinkai broke out of his stare and looked up at Vegeta. "Are you a sayian?" Hinkai already knew about the sayians and how they had tails.

"Yes, but my mom is human and my dad is sayian." said Hinkai. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk and replied pointing to gohan "So is this brat." said Vegeta. Hinkai turned around and looked at Gohan. They both looked at each other, and smiled. Vegeta took this opportunity and grabbed Hinkai's tail. Piccolo noticed this and said "Stop it Vegeta! You don't want to pull his tail, he doesn't get in pain it only makes him real angry!" Shouted Piccolo.

"Vegeta just let go of his tail!" said Goku. Vegeta pretended he didn't hear them and yanked his tail. Hinkai let out a little "eeep!" but then his face became from in pain to pure anger. As soon as Vegeta let go of his tail, something hit him and he flew into a cliff. The Z fighters stood in awe and Goku thought '_I wanna fight this kid, he could be a really tough opponent.' _ Vegeta stood up from the debrie and saw Hnkai in a fighting stance. "DON'T PULL MY TAIL!" screamed Hinkai, then Vegeta also got into a stance and said "Bring it on brat!" (**This is my first fight scene so don't judge it, i'll try to make it good.)**

Vegeta charged at Hinkai and was ready to punch him but Hinkai easily dodged it and hit Vegeta right in the face. Vegeta was really mad and started rapidly hitting him. Hinkai dodged or blocked everymove Vegeta made. Vegeta went for a kick but Hinkai blocked it with his arm then tried to punch Vegeta. Vegeta dodged a couple of them but had to take the beating with the ones he couldn't dodge. Hinkai found an opening and punched Vegeta in the stomach. This made the prince spit out blood. Vegeta was gasping for air, then Hinkai said, smirking evily, " What's the matter? Is the princess of all sayians gonna be defeated by a half sayian?" Vegeta was fuming and yelled "THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He was powering up to his limit and charged at Hinkai. Hinkai blocked it then a fist met his face then he was sent flying to the ground. Hinkai stopped where he was and started to float back up. The next thing he noticed was that Vegeta was powering up his Galick Gun "HOW DARE YOU MOCK THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS?!" yelled Vegeta. Hinkai just stood there. "GALICK GUUNN!" yelled Vegeta. Goku and the rest of the Z fighters wanted to help.

"Vegeta's gonna blow up the entire planet!" said Krillin

"I don't know about you guys, but i'm helping." said Gohan as he was about to take off, Piccolo caught his hand and said "Easy Gohan, he has a plan. I know it." Gohan looked at Piccolo then at Hinkai.

"I just don't want my friend to die." Said Gohan holding his head down. Goku smiled when Gohan said friend. '_Gohan has made a friend, I know these two will become very close.' _Goku said thinking. Meanwhile on the Battle field, Vegeta was about to release his Galick Gun. "THIS IS IT BRAT!" Shouted Vegeta. Hinkai cupped his hands on his side and said "Ka Me," Goku and the rest of the Z fighters, besides Piccolo, were shocked.

"The kid even knows the Kamehameha wave." said Yamcha. Goku and Piccolo just smiled.

"Ha Me" continued Hinkai

"GALICK GUN! FIIIIIRRRRRREEE!" Screamed Vegeta launching his galick gun at Hinkai

"HAAA!" screamed Hinkai launching the kamehameha wave at Vegeta. The two attacks collided with eatch other, then Hinkai's wave started taking over Vegeta's. Then a huge explosion happened. The Z Fighters thought they were dead but then they saw Hinkai carrying Vegeta's body over to them. "Got any senzu beans?" asked Hinkai, Gohan nodded and handed him the bag of senzu beans. He fed it to himself and Vegeta. Vegeta got up and said "Damn you brat." Hinkai and Goku chuckled. Gohan put a hand on Hinkai's shoulder and said "Your really strong, I bet your as strong as my dad." Hinkai looked over at Goku, Goku nodded.

"I guess I'm done for one day, that last attack drained all my energy." Hinkai said putting his hand behind his head.

"Don't think this is over you little runt." snarled Vegeta. Hinkai just smirked and shook his head.

"It's getting late." said Tien

"Yeah I guess your right." said Goku

"awwwww man." whined Gohan and Hinkai

"What's wrong you two?" asked Goku walking over to them

"I don't wanna go Dad, I wanna play with Hinkai." said Gohan. Goku just looked at the two for a moment, then an idea popped in his head.

"Hey I know," Goku said earning a look from Gohan and Hinkai "Why won't I ask Chi Chi if Hinaki can spend the night. How does that sound?" Gohan and Hinkai stood up and huged Goku.

"Thank you, Dad!"

"Yeah, Thank you, Goku! Let me just ask my Grandfather if I can go." Hinkai started run off with Gohan following him.

"Hey Goku?" asked Krillin

"What?'

"Are you sure Chi Chi could feed 3 hungry sayians?" Goku just stood there and said "I'm sure she will, she does cook the best!" Then Goku saw Hinkai and Gohan come back.

"He said yes!" they said at the sametime. Goku couldn't help but chuckle at the two children. Hinkai was only a year or two older then Gohan. Gohan is 6 so Hinkai is 8.

"What are waiting for you guys?" asked Goku about to fly off. He took off and everyone followed. Piccolo flew over where Hinkai and Gohan were and said to Hinkai "I'm proud of you kid."

After everyone flew home Goku, Gohan, And Hinkai stopped at the Son residence.

"Chi Chi we're home!" said Goku "And Gohan brought a friend with him."

"A friend you say? Well bring him in!" said Chi Chi. They walked in, then Chi Chi saw Hinkai and said "Hello i'm Chi Chi." sticking her hand out. Hinkai shook it lightly and said "Hi i'm Hinkai."

"So how long have you seen..." her voice trailed off when she saw Hinkai's eyes. She whispered to Goku and said "You know that Gohan's friend has the same eyes has him?" asked Chi Chi to Goku.

"Yeah I did." replied Goku. Chi Chi asked Hinkai again "So how long have you been friends with Gohan?"

"Well, only for a couple of hours." replied Hinkai putting his index finger to his chin.

"Well, okay but dinner will be ready in a minute." Chi Chi said. Goku raced inside to sit at the table. Gohan also followed but when Hinkai turned around, Chi Chi's eyes bulged out of her head and she said "Oh kami, not another one." then she fainted.

**Author: Uh Oh, what will happen if Chi Chi wakes up? Will she kick him out? Stay tuned for Adventures of Hinkai: Android saga **


	3. A Day with the Sons

**Chapter 3**

** Author: OK, the story is going great in my opinion. Don't forget to review and favorite this story!**

** Hinkai: My favorite part is when I got to pound vegeta in chapter 2**

** Vegeta: Look brat, I didn't use my full strength! If I did, we will all be dead!**

** Author and Hinkai: yeah right. **

Hinkai didn't know what just happened. He was about to go inside, when Chi Chi fainted. At first he was shocked, because he thought she was dead. But then Goku helped her up and she was fine.

"Chi Chi what happened?!" Asked a concerned Goku. Then Chi Chi replied "Not another monster!"

"Monster?" Asked Hinkai a little disappointed.

"Oh no Hinkai, she means not another 'sayian' because sometimes she can't handle me and Gohan." reasoned Goku.

"Yeah, she probably noticed your tail." Said Gohan standing next to Hinkai. Goku noticed how tall Hinkai was compared to Gohan. Hinkai was a inch or two taller then Gohan.

"Did your Grandfather ever try to 'reason' with you why it's dangerous to look at the full moon?" asked Goku. Hinkai nodded. "Sorry Hinkai, but did your Grandfather ever try to cut off your tail?" Hinkai shook his head.

"I want him to because I'm afraid that if the full moon is out, I might turn into a ape and crush eveyone." Said Hinkai "But he wouldn't because he's afraid that he might hurt me while he's doing it." Goku couldn't argue with that.

"Where are you going with this dad?" Asked Gohan. Goku sighed and said "Hinkai, do you want your tail to be removed?" Their was a long silence until Hinkai finally spoke and said "Ok."

After getting prepared, Hinkai was finally ready to remove his tail. He turned to a tree and grabbed on to it, so he can take out all his anger on the tree, while Goku and Gohan grabbed his tail.

"You ready?" asked Goku. Hinkai nodded. "Okay. One.. two.. three!" Goku and Gohan fell back and Goku noticed a tail in his hand. He quickly threw it. Hinkai screamed and pulled the tree out of it's roots and threw it. He took deep breathes and cooled down.

"Finally," replied Hinkai "That tail is out of my way!" Gohan raced to his best friend and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Hey you two," said Goku walking away "While we're here, do you guys want to go fishing?" Gohan and Hinkai nodded and followed him. Then they saw a big pound and decided to fish here.

"Hey look guys, there's a big one! I'm gonna go get it!" said a very excited Gohan

"That's too small." replied Hinkai "That won't fill us up!" Goku and Gohan looked at him suspiciously.

"Too small?" asked Goku "But that fish is perfect!"

"I bet I can find a bigger one." said Hinkai taking off his gi, only leaving on his underwear. He soon dove underwater. After waiting for a little bit, Gohan was worried.

"I'm going down there to see if he's..." Gohan couldn't finish his sentence when he saw Hinkai come up from the water with a very large fish. Goku and Gohan were shocked.

"Now this fish should feed us for the day!" Exclaimed a very happy Hinkai. After the fishing trip, they soon started to walk home.

"You know a lot about fish and dinosaurs." Said Gohan "How do you know all this?" Hinkai couldn't help but chuckle. '_I_ _guess I should tell them_' thought Hinkai.

"That's because I was raised in the wilderness for a year with my dad." replied Hinkai "He did the building, fire and hunting while I fished, got firewood, and ugh studied." Gohan seemed surprised, not only that Hinkai was raised in the wilderness longer then him by 6 months, but that he studied!

"What stuff did you study?" asked Gohan

"I didn't pay attention to algebra and all that, but I mostly studied animals and sayians." Gohan seemed disappointed. Soon, The Son boys, and Hinkai, returned home.

"Chi Chi we got lunch for tomorrow!" Said Goku as he walked in the house.

"That's great Goku, dinner is on the table." said Chi Chi. Not even a second later three blurs ran past her and sat at the table.

"Thif dinner if fo good!" said Goku with a mouth full of meat and rice. Chi Chi growled and hit him on the head with a pan.

"Goku! You know better then to talk with food in your mouth! We have a guest!" Growled Chi Chi. Hinkai and Gohan knew how to be polite so they talked without food in their mouth. After Gohan told Chi Chi that Hinkai studied as well, she said "Oh really? Well Gohan it looks like you have a study buddy." Said Chi Chi smiling "That reminds me, you two are gonna study after dinner." Gohan and Hinkai muffled out a "Ok". After dinner, Gohan showed Hinkai his room where they would study.

"My mom want's me to be a scholar." said Gohan showing Hinkai his room "Oh I have a question Hinkai."

"Shoot."

"Well, how did you meet Mister Piccolo?" Hinkai smiled and said "Well, I met him when I was five..."

**Flashback**

Five year old Hinkai was doing simple punches and kicks to the air. '_This is too easy, I need a sparring partner.' _Hinkai said in his head. Then suddenly, a tall, green pointy eared man stood behind him.

"Do you think that will make you stronger?" Hinkai turned around and jumped a little when he saw the namekian facing him.

"Are you challenging me?" asked Hinkai crossing his arms "Because I don't fight people has weak as you."

"You're a cocky little punk aren't you?" asked Piccolo. Hinkai shrugged. "Anyway, are you looking for a sensai? because I will be glad to teach you some manners." Piccolo cracked his knuckles. Hinkai smirked and said "Yes I am. I'm looking for a sensai and a punching bag." Piccolo growled and hit Hinkai. Hinkai stumbled back and was trying to punch Piccolo.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Piccolo blocking another punch. After several punches later, Hinkai finally hit Piccolo. "That's the spirit!" said Piccolo wiping a little blood from his lip "Now do it again!" Finally, one week has passed since Hinkai's training began with Piccolo. "Okay, now that a weak has passed, let's see if your ready." Said Piccolo getting in a stance. Hinkai nodded and also got in a stance.

"Masenko-HA!" screamed Hinkai firing his masenko. Piccolo let it hit him but it didn't do much damage. After 5 hours of training, Piccolo had to leave.

"Well kid, it's been nice knowin ya."said Piccolo smirking "Oh, and here." Piccolo gave him several of gi's that look like piccolo's.

"Will I see you again?" asked Hinkai.

"Yes, but not for a while." said Piccolo flying off. Hinkai looked at the sky where Piccolo took off. He couldn't help but smile.

**End of Flashback**

"I guess Piccolo was right, I was a little too cocky back then." said Hinkai putting his hand behind his head and grinning.

"Wow that was some history lesson." said Gohan smiling. "Gee, that story seemed to lose our studying time." Hinkai couldn't agree more.

"Hey Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your dad? I need to talk to him."

"He's probably outside training." replied Gohan "Why?"

"You'll see. Excuse me, Chi Chi?" asked Hinkai going down the stairs

"Yes sweetie?" (You probably know who that is)

"Can I speak to Goku outside for a second?"

"Did you guys finish studying?" asked Chi Chi glaring at them and crossing their arms.

"Yeah." Both Hinkai and Gohan said. Chi Chi looked at them for a moment and said "Well okay, but Gohan I want you to study twice as much tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am" replied Gohan. Hinkai couldn't help but snicker... But that was a bad thing to do.

**WAM!**

"Ow owie!" cried Hinkai rubbing his head, He could feel a bump forming on his head.

"What was that young man?" asked Chi Chi calmly with her eyes closed and holding her frying pan.

"Nutin, i'm sorry." said Hinkai. Gohan felt sorry for his new friend. Not only did he snicker at his response, but for getting hit with her frying pan. The two victims today were Goku and Hinkai.

"That's what I thought." said Chi Chi putting her pan away and opening her eyes. "I'll make you study three times as hard!" Hinkai gulped.

"I think we should go see dad now." said Gohan saving his friend's life. He took Hinkai's hand and went to go see his dad. "Don't worry you'll get used to it."

They found Goku doing push ups with two fingers in the middle of the forest.

"Hey dad, Hinkai wants to tell you something." said Gohan letting go of Hinkai.

"What is it?" asked Goku getting up from the ground

"Um..." said Hinkai trying to think "Do you need a sparring partner tomorrow?"

"Of course I do!" said Goku "Me and Gohan need another sparring partner for when the androids come!"

"Androids?" asked Hinkai getting excited. Goku was about to tell him but Gohan wanted to.

"About 10 months ago, a guy from the future, named Trunks, warned us about androids coming in 3 years. He also said that dad died from a heart virus in his timeline. So he gave him the antidote for when it attacks him..." Gohan told him the rest of the story. Hinkai got really excited when Gohan told him the androids are really strong. Goku noticed this and asked "You're getting excited aren't you?"

"Heck yeah!" said Hinkai excitedly.

"Me too!" said Goku in the same mood as Hinkai. Gohan could feel a sweatdrop on the back of his head. "Well Gohan it's official, we've found a new member to help us defeat the androids!" Hinkai blushed a little.

"Yeah, if you train with us, we can beat the androids!" said Gohan. Hinkai nodded and blushed again. "I hope your grandfather doesn't mind." Hinkai said "Don't worry, he'll understand." They all laughed.

"Boys it's time to go to bed!" shouted Chi Chi.

"Race ya!" said Goku and instant transmissioned to the house.

"Hey! No fair!" said Hinkai and Gohan. They soon shrugged it off and decided to walk home.

While walking home, Gohan told Hinkai "You know, you are the first best friend I've ever had?" Hinkai blushed and said "Thanks, you're my first best friend too." It was Gohan's turn to blush. "If we work together, we can beat the androids and we'll save the...oof!" Hinkai couldn't finish what he said because Gohan embraced him with a hug. Hinkai blushed...again. He couldn't do anything else but hug him back. (No, I'm not doing a male/male fiction...you weirdo). Somehow, Goku didn't instant transmission to his house, he faked it. He was watching them the whole time. When he saw Hinkai and Gohan hug, he smiled a big smile. '_These two don't act like friends,' _Goku said thinking '_They act like...Brothers!_'

** Author: That ending 'sniff ' was so 'sniff ' touching!**

** Vegeta: Oh Kami, don't you go womany on me!**

** Author: Why are you still here? Hinkai left.**

** Vegeta: I know... I'm just lonley (Teardrop)**

**Author: Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review and favorite this story! Until then, BYE! 'Hops on nimbus cloud and flies away'**


End file.
